In Essence Divided
by Aynis
Summary: What happens when a certain slytherin girl saves our favourite hero! Friendship, love, soul mates that were in essence divided... Post-Hogwarts, completely AU & Voldie is still at large! A little bit dark sometimes Voldie IS still wrecking havoc people!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the Great JK Rowling and I am not making any profit... please don't sue me.**  
**I only own the plot... if you think it is any good :P**

A/N Well guys this is my first story so i'm a bit scared... pleaz don't be too harsh!! lol and i really really apologize if you find any grammatical or spelling error... i checked three times (and i'm not english so bare with me i do try my hardest...)  
Voila!! All i can say is : enjoy!! and review so i can know what you think!!

* * *

_**In Essence Divided...**_

Prologue

If it had not been so early in the morning, ministry workers would have gazed in astonishment at the disheveled young man, running like a mad man through the corridors. In fact, his appearrance was rather more frightening than just astonishing.

He looked like he had completely forgotten what taking a shower must have been, and should have taken the time to change clothes once in a while. Instead, he was wearing filthy rags smelling like rotten mould, mixed with decaying earth. His head was covered in long, dirty black hair, hiding most of his face.

But if people could have gazed at his face, they would have seen eyes shinning with a rare determination and, hidden more deeply, fear. Fear of arriving too late and not beeing able to prevent the Dementor's kiss.

As though his fear had made him sprout wings, he sped faster, mentally kicking himself for always beeing so bloody negative. He reminded himself that he still had time, he _had_ to arrive in time to save her.

He finally caught sight of the heavy wooded door which he had once been through.

Forgetting everything else, he tried to crash through the door with his shoulder but he only succeeded in hurting himself. Pushing to the back of his mind the pain, and the fact that he had made a fool of himself, he took out his wand and shouted

- « Alohomora! »

The door was blasted away with the force of the spell, and he entered the circular room, crowded with witches and wizards.

Without even taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked at what was taking place before him with a frown and a rising temper.

They had dared to make her stand trial even when he had given specific orders to wait for him. This was despicable!

She was standing in the middle of the room, bound by shacles and guarded by dementors. Given her situation it was peculiar to see her harboring a haughty posture. Anyone else would have been quivering with fear and imagining the worst. But she was not « anyone else » and he knew that better that anybody else.

Her creamy white face was turned away from the assembly gathered before her, not even deigning them her attention. Her chin was up and her full lips were sneering, giving her an air of dignity, but her dark chocolate eyes only looked bored. Her shackles didn't prevent her from pulling back the dark wavy curtain that was her hair, revealing her smugness to the entire assembly.

She simply considered that her trial was a waste of time and energy for a person with her lineage and noble family ancestors.

But her appearance altered entirely when she noticed the raving lunatic who had taken down the door. The fear she had fought so hard to hide behind her pride came back to the surface, her shoulders slacked a little, frowning, her lips parted to form a silent question.

The entire wizengamot was speechless at what was happening, only Rufus Scrimgeour was scrutinizing the pair with a scowl on his face.

« Expecto Patronum! » cried the young disturber.

With his spell, a silver stag erupted from his wand, scattering the dementors.

He took three long pusposeful strides and stopped in front of her. He reached behind her head with his free hand and brought her forehead gently to his. Sensing her distress, he soothed her with his thumb, carressing the back of her neck and said only three words:

« He's safe. »

Closing her eyes she cried silent tears, relief washing over her.

Together with their heads touching and their eyes closed, he finally allowed himself to breath.

_She was alive! _He could not have bared to lose her.

Sensing that the crowd was growing curious, he mentally prepared himself for the confrontation.

Coughing audibly to make himself heard above the whispers, Rufus Scrimgeour expressed his displeasure:

« - And to what pleasure do we owe Mister Potter's presence? Could you please explain yourself?

- You know damn well why I'm here Scrimgeour! I want you to release my wife! »

* * *

A/N again lol sorry it was so short, it's just a prologue, next chapters will be longer... and sorry for those who don't like cliff hangers...  
Who do you think is this mystery woman??  
A Chocolate Frog for the one who finds out!! (clue: i based her description from the movies, not the books because i think she's a brunette not a blonde... :D)  
Review... ;)


End file.
